Holeproof
by Hellagoddess
Summary: “Give. It. Back.” Sasuke gritted his teeth and ground out, advancing on Naruto who raised his eyebrows and backed away, a teasing smile on his face.


Title: Holeproof

Author: Hellagoddess

Pairing: Narusasu

Warnings: Language, sex-scene, attempt at humour, gratuitously long A/N at the end (optional)

"OI! Teme! I'm just borrowing a pair of boxers!" Naruto yelled over his bare shoulder, uncaring of his nakedness as he yanked open the top drawer of the Uchiha's dresser, immediately wrinkling his nose at the plain white, fan-crested mass that greeted him.

"What did you say!?"

Sasuke's voice was muffled by the bathroom door, still in the shower that the two had just taken together. Naruto repeated himself, yelling again, as his ever-hopeful hand delved deeper into the drawer, looking for something a little more exciting to wear. And preferably without the Uchiha emblem. He loved Sasuke, more than he'd like to admit sometimes, but that didn't mean he'd wear the bastards damn family fan, like he was his property.

A brief image of himself decked out in a fancy festival outfit, every available surface proclaiming himself to be the teme's possession surfaced in his mind. He grimaced and it was immediately replaced by his lover covered in the Uzumaki swirl pattern.

A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth, dropping quickly when he realized he was no closer to finding the magical, un-adorned pair of undies.

"Damnitt! Don't you have anything else?! Something…fun?!" He yelled again, pawing through the drawer, not expecting a response.

He thought longingly of his own boxers that he'd worn to the house – now thoroughly shredded in the lounge down the hall somewhere. When he'd returned from the 2 month mission, Sasuke hadn't wanted to wait for him to get them off. And they had been one of his favourite pairs too…

His mournful thoughts were cut off as, suddenly, he spotted a glimpse of colour near the bottom, quirked a curious eyebrow and dug his hand towards it with a hopeful, inquisitive smile.

"Don't worry! Found some!"

At the very same moment, the bathroom door flew open and a dripping wet Uchiha poked his head around the corner, followed by a flood of thick steam.

"What are you yelling about, Dob- what are you doing in my drawers!? Get out of there! What are you doing!?" Sasuke shouted as he ran over, one hand clutching the towel round his waist, the other outstretched in an effort to slam the drawer shut, regardless of whether Naruto's hand was still in there or not.

Naruto danced backwards, prize clutched in his hand and a look of incredulity on his face. He grinned at Sasuke, quite liking the surprised and suddenly embarrassed flush on the others features.

"And just what is this?" He waved the pair of briefs in the air, snatching them away as Sasuke made a grab for them.

"Give. It. Back." Sasuke gritted his teeth and ground out, advancing on Naruto who raised his eyebrows and backed away, a teasing smile on his face.

"Why do you have this? Hmmm…?" He grabbed it by the thin material either side and gave it a little stretch right in Sasuke's face, whipping it away again when Sasuke made another grab for it. Sasuke's face flamed, and, growling, he launched himself at Naruto, grappling for the underwear which Naruto held just out of his reach, laughing his ass off.

"Naruto! Goddamnitt!" He was shouting now, genuinely upset, mortified, but Naruto thought it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

"Ooh, if only everyone knew! You'd never live it down!" Naruto wheezed, tears of laughter running down his face as he tried to wriggle away from Sasuke who was holding him down, half on the bed, half on the floor, and trying to immobilize the arm holding the offending undergarment.

Naruto heaved him off and he fell backwards, towel falling open, still angry and dripping but now deliciously exposed. Naruto spared a second for a brief appreciative glance which infuriated Sasuke even more before he bounded to his feet – sans towel – and tackled Naruto against the bed.

Words were abandoned. The only sounds in the room were Naruto's sometimes muffled giggling, the complaining squeak of the bed and the Uchiha's grunts of effort as Sasuke leaned over, mashing Naruto's face into the bed, forearm on the back of his head as the other hand reached valiantly for the bright orange g-string dangling from Naruto's outstretched hand.

Eventually he got it, but Naruto didn't care. He hadn't laughed that hard since Kiba had lost a bet and had to wear a false blonde beard all day. Which didn't seem too bad in itself but Naruto hadn't told him till the evening that the beard had been made out of the blondes own hair. When Kiba had commented that Naruto's hair didn't look any shorter, the blonde had laughed and promptly dropped his pants, shown off his suddenly clean-shaven private area. The look on Kiba's face and the sudden clawing at his face had still had Naruto in hysterics some hours later.

But this was just as funny.

He rolled onto his back, taking in big gulps of air and wiping at his eyes, feeling the miffed embarrassment rolling off his lover in waves as Sasuke rigidly made his way back to his drawers, underwear rolled into a ball in his clenched fist.

"So…hah ha…ahhh…what do you have them for anyway? Some kind of special occasion?" He snorted, almost missing the way Sasuke suddenly tensed up.

"Hey! You DO!" He jumped up from the bed, bounding over to Sasuke who hadn't moved. He ducked his head, trying to see under the bangs as Sasuke tilted his head forward to hide his face. It didn't help his sincerity that he kept trying to grab the underwear out of Sasuke's hands while he did it.

"Ooh! What is it? What?! Tell me! Come on, teme!"

When he finally got to see the Uchiha's face, Sasuke wouldn't meet his eyes, and what amazed Naruto more than his lover's sudden shyness, was the heavy, dark flush across his cheeks. This was more than embarrassment. He stopped going for the underwear, sheer curiosity overwhelming him. He'd wear him down with questions first…

Finally it seemed the Uchiha couldn't take any more of Naruto's endless questioning and mumbled something under his breath, turning his head away.

"What? What was that?"

Sasuke mumbled again, turning his whole body to get away from Naruto, walking back to get his towel.

He shouldn't have underestimated the depth of Naruto's curiosity because the blonde tackled him from behind and pinned him facedown on the floor.

"Damnitt dobe! Get off me!"

"Nuh-uh! Not till you tell me why you wear…" He reached forward and finally pried the underwear from Sasuke's clenched fist and waved them in front of his nose, "…this!"

Sasuke made a futile grab for them; his efforts stopped when Naruto slid forward and pinned his arms down with his knees.

"Come on, just tell me!"

"No! Get off me! NOW!" Sasuke tried to glare, but only ended up directing his anger at the carpet beneath them. He bucked, trying to throw Naruto off but the dobe wouldn't let him.

"If you don't tell me…I'll…I'll have to…mmmm…."

Sasuke prayed that Naruto wasn't having on of his smarter days.

"…have to…tell EVERYONE that their precious Sasuke-kun wears these!" He dangled them again in front of Sasuke.

Okay, it wasn't that smart but still an annoying thing to have happen.

"Fine…" He grumbled into the carpet.

"Hmmm?"

"FINE, I said!" He shouted.

Naruto slid off him, grinning widely, tossing the g-string up in the air and catching it again.

"So…?"

Sasuke didn't want to look at his face.

"I…I wear it…"

"HAH!" Naruto pointed a finger, twirling the g-sting on the end of it, his grin getting bigger. "I KNEW IT!"

"Wait, damnitt! I wasn't finished!"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at him, mid-tease and Sasuke took a deep, steadying breath.

"I…wear it when…when…you'reawayonmissions." He finished in a rush, his eyes closed and his lips pressed into a thin line.

Naruto's mouth hung open, his forgotten finger still pointing as the underwear dangled from it, still swinging gently back and forth from where he'd been spinning it around.

"You…you.." Naruto barked a disbelieving laugh. "You what?!"

"I WEAR it…," Sasuke stressed, "…when you're AWAY.", wanting this over and done with.

Silence reigned.

For a surprisingly long time.

"Errr…why?"

Naruto's second eyebrow joined the first up by his hairline as Sasuke flushed even deeper.

"The colour…reminds me of you and I…." He trailed off, mumbling again.

Naruto didn't even have to say anything. Sasuke glanced up and saw his face and repeated himself.

"It reminds me of you and I likethewayitfeelswhenI'mhard."

Naruto felt a sudden flash of desire through him, all teasing leaving his system. His cock jumped, reminding him of his own nakedness.

"That's…" He licked his lips to try again.

Sasuke cringed, waiting, expecting Naruto's peals of laughter to fill the room. He cracked an eye when it didn't come to see the dobe staring at him with some kind of hungry look.

"Fuck that's hot…" He finally finished, wasting no time as he dropped the underwear, the fact that Sasuke was still naked finally registering properly in his brain.

He pounced.

If Sasuke made a few undignified noise as he was flung on the bed and thoroughly ravished, neither heard it.

Naruto wasted no time, lubing his fingers and sinking them into a suddenly panting Sasuke, his lips murmuring little endearments and affections as they trailed up the other ninja's neck.

He met Sasuke's lips hungrily, pulling the Uchiha's hips into line with his own, both hands hooking Sasuke's legs around his waist.

He thrust in; Sasuke still stretched from their time in the shower, and began a rapid pace, the image of Sasuke wearing the thong flashing behind his eyelids.

He broke the kiss to whisper brokenly in Sasuke's ear as he fucked him, the headboard beginning to smack lightly against the wall.

"Tell me…tell me what you thought about, what you did when you wore that."

Sasuke tried to snake a hand down to wrap around his own weeping erection, groaning in disappointment when Naruto grabbed both his hands and pinned them either side of his head.

"Tell me!"

Sasuke tried to suck some air into his lungs, the air hot and heavy around them.

"I…wear it and think about you. Ahh…I like the way my hard cock…looks in it…pressed against the…Uhhn!...fabric, damp at the tip, darkening the…the…orange…"

Naruto groaned deeply, the heat surrounding him and images of Sasuke's words making his arousal surge higher. The headboard thumped loudly and Naruto let go of one of Sasuke's hands to grip his hip, helping him rock back against him faster. Sasuke moaned in response, his free hand going up around Naruto's back and holding onto him.

"What else?! Tell me what else!" Naruto panted.

"I touch myself…through it. Jerk my cock and imagine you pushing aside the string at the back and fucking me hard while I'm still wearing it. Makes me feel…like…ahh-fuck!" He shouted after a particularly hard thrust.

"Don't stop, bastard!" Naruto growled back, not letting up.

"Makes me feel like…like you…own me."

Naruto's body tensed up, suddenly thrust headlong into orgasm at the Uchiha's words. A twisting spiral of pleasure surged through him, almost painful as he came and came and came, still pumping his cock at a rough pace into his moaning lover.

Sasuke's hand shot down to his own erection, quickly joined by Naruto's as they both worked him to completion. After a back-arching, spine-tingling orgasm of his own, Sasuke fell back on the bed as Naruto collapsed on top of him, panting and sweat-slick.

"Holy fucking Jesus…" Naruto wheezed, still out of breath. His tilted his head just enough to meet Sasuke's glazed eyes looking down at him, and offered a tired smile.

Sasuke smiled back, a small genuine one that made Naruto treasure these times, so rare did that smile make an appearance. He slid easily up Sasuke's body after gingerly pulling out to kiss him tenderly.

He broke the kiss and sniggered, making the Uchiha shoot him a look of confusion that slowly turned to grumpiness, then twisted into serious glare-material.

"At least…at least I know what you get up to now. Who wouldn't want to be owned by the great Uzumaki Naruto?" He posed briefly, laughing all the more when Sasuke shoved him off, angrily trying to storm to his feet and over to the bathroom but only managing a step or two before stumbling on his still shaky legs.

The glare sent back made him laugh even harder before the door slammed shut.

He leaned over the side of the bed and picked up the item that had started it all, wondering if he should get a swirl pattern embroidered on it.

Just for…fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Bought some new underwear the other day in BRIGHT orange, just for the sake of it, reminded me of Naruto, which in turn reminded me of Sasuke, which in TURN reminded me that I hadn't posted something new in a while…

…So here you go.

I think the bit at the end, with Naruto actually making fun of Sasuke's admission, is very…him. I think, even though it was very sexy to him, he wouldn't know how to deal with something like that, and our boy DOES love to joke around.

At this particular point in time, I'm not planning on continuing this.

Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
